Against the Storm
by thunderball10
Summary: Aveline is torn between two men vying for her affection. One she's known since childhood, the other comes from a background different from her own. She is in love with one of them, yet how would she break this down to the other when a proposal is on the line.
1. Against the Storm

**NOTE**: This is my second AC story, this time involving Connor and Aveline as I am a fan of the pair; it is a one-shot so hope you all like it.

Against the Storm

It was a late fall afternoon. The seasons were soon to make room for the winter. Aveline Du Grandpre sat down and peered out a window of the family manor, watching the light grey skies and the raining leaves trickling away from their branches. It was beautiful, in an unusually dark way. The sun did not always need to appear to make days beautiful.

But the day wasn't Aveline's focus, it was something else. Someone else. A slight smile crossed her lips as she thought of _him_. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when the soft thud of footsteps approached. She turned to see a handsome young man coming around the corner of the guest room she was sitting in. Aveline greeted him with a warm smile. "_Bonjour _Jacques." She stood up and kissed him on both cheeks, he returned with a smile as well.

"I'll be taking my leave now." He said. Jacques was going out of town for a business trip. "How long will you be gone?" Aveline asked. "For two days at most, I don't expect much longer." "Well, you be safe. Write to us when you get there." "I will." He took her hand and bowed his head to kiss it. She lowered her smile a bit, but sprang it back up when he looked at her. "See you when I return." After that he took his leave.

Aveline stared though the window as he was preparing his horse. Jacques did one final wave to her before he sped off. Aveline sighed and turned away from the window as she prepared to pay a visit of her own. She went up to her room, changed into one of her favorite dresses and gave herself one look into the mirror before heading down the stairs.

She saw her mother in the kitchen, preparing tea. "Good afternoon mother." Jeanne turned around to see her daughter. "Oh good morning my dear." She greeted, observing her dress. "You look lovely today." "Thank you, I'm going off to visit a friend." Aveline replied. "I probably won't be back until later tonight." There was a slight hesitation in Jeanne's movement before she cleaned it up with a smile. "Alright, I'll see you this evening." "Alright mother." Jeanne watched her daughter leave out the door. She didn't need to tell her to be careful, knowing that Aveline was capable of taking care of herself.

While outside, Aveline felt a sense of guilt. Her mother knew this 'friend' she was to meet was more than just that. Her mother knew that she was to see this other man, and so far she was the only one to know of the situation. The only thing that everyone knew of was the proposal Jacques has given to her. They both had known each other since childhood, considering their fathers were good friends. They've shared a close bond ever since, but as they grew up into adulthood Jacques hinted the fact that his feelings for her have grown much more than just a friendship.

He had proposed to her four days ago, and yet Aveline has not given him an answer. She is relived that her mother did not come at her with another lecture about how she needs to answer the proposal, whether accept it or not. But her mother was right. She knows that she cannot keep stalling much longer.

Aveline slipped out an envelope from the horse's sack with Jacques' name on it, then put it back inside. She mounted on her horse, and headed to his house. With a sigh, she knocked on the door and was greeted by the family servant. "_Bonjour mademoiselle_ Du Grandpre." "_Bonjour_." Aveline responded with a light bow. "I came to give Jacques this note." She handed the envelope to the servant. "Oh, well you just missed him. He left not too long ago for a business trip, he'll be gone for a few days." "Yes I know, he came by before he left." Aveline said. "I want him to get this when he returns." The servant nodded. "I will give this to him as soon as he comes home." Aveline smiled and bowed once again before she departed, feeling lifted.

She couldn't wait to get to him. To see his face again, to fall into his arms, and gaze into his warm honey brown eyes. Connor, the man she fell in love with since the moment she first met him. Yes they may come from different backgrounds; she growing up in a privileged society and he growing up outside of the societies within the common people. However they shared much in common, such as the fact that they come from a mixed heritages and know what it is like to fit in that grey area while seeing the contrasts between their two races. He never knew of the proposal Jacques gave to her and thought it best to just tell him now.

Aveline finally reached his cabin and dismounted from her horse. She saw him sitting on the porch. Connor raised his head when he heard her come and stood up. She halfway ran towards him and accepted his open embrace. They shared a long passionate kiss that neither did not want to break. When they finally did part, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "I see you've been waiting for me." Aveline said, breaking the sweet silence. "I could not wait to see you." Connor whispered, brushing his lips against her ear. He then looked up at the grey sky; a light wind was starting to pick up. "Come on." He took Aveline's hands in his and led her inside.

The cabin was warm and inviting with the fireplace already a flame, giving the place a cozy atmosphere. Soon as he closed the door, she wrapped her arms around him and continued to kiss him. Returning the affection, Connor wrapped his arms around her waist as he nearly lifted her feet off the floor and placed her on the couch. The passion between them progressed as Aveline gently nibbled on Connor's ear while he kisses her neck. She arches against his body, bringing the two as close as one. Suddenly at that instant, the pleasure transitioned into guilt. As much as she didn't want to break this moment, she still had to tell him.

"Connor, wait stop." Aveline pleaded, slightly pushing him back. Taken aback by the sudden withdraw, Connor rose up and sat on the couch. "What is it?" He asked, his voice filled with both confusion and concern. Aveline straightened up and looked him in the eye. "There's something I need to tell you." She paused before going on. "Jacques offered a proposal to me."

Connor sucked in a breath as he drew his head back. "A proposal…" He responded. "for marriage?"

Aveline peered down and nodded.

"And where does this leave us?"

She turned away from him when he looked at her. "I- he proposed to me four days ago. I haven't given him a proper answer yet."

They both sat still, waiting for one another to speak. Finally Connor stood up off the couch and walked over to the fireplace. With his back turned towards her, Aveline couldn't imagine what he was thinking.

"Do you want to marry him?" He asked quietly after that long silence.

Now Aveline was the one confused. Why would he think that she would leave him for another who was practically like a brother to her? "I never gave you speculation that I did." She answered.

She heard him scoff in response. "If it did not take you four days to answer a marriage proposal, I would not have any speculations now would I?"

Aveline could hear the venom in his tone. In protest she stood and held up a hand. "I've known Jacques all my life Connor, so if that were the case, I would've been with him by now." She said. "You're so quick to jumping to conclusions."

Connor turned his glare towards her. "And why would I not jump to conclusions? He does not even know about us."

"He doesn't need to." Aveline assured.

"Why is that? Because I am different?" Aveline shook her head. "What are you talking about?" She asked softly.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Connor retorted, raising his voice a little higher.

The woman took a deep breath before speaking again, hoping to ease the situation she basically started. "Connor, I take his feelings into consideration, I'm not going to just blow him off as if he were nothing." She explained. "It is not as if I'm in love with him but- "

"Then why the fuck are you insisting on marrying him?"

Aveline didn't say anything, she just stared at Connor in shock. She has seen him get angry many times, but he never cursed. "Connor-"

"Because he is part of this rich privileged society filled with people who have no care in the world around them," He cut her off and ignored her plea. "Because he is more acceptable to something I could never be." He spoke those last words with solemn angst.

Aveline tried to reach out to him, but he rejected by drawing back. That pained her feelings.

"I'm done with this." He said. "Apparently you are fooling with both of us because you do not know what _you_ want." Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Connor walked away from her and headed towards the stairs. Before he went up, he peered out the window, it was raining heavily. "The storm is settling in, you might as well stay here for the night. There is a spare room upstairs." With that said, he sighed and left out, leaving Aveline alone.

She let go of her emotions and allowed the tears to flow anyway. She turned her direction towards the door. Instantly, she walked over to it and placed her hand on the knob, attempting to twist it open and just leave.

That is what the usually defiant Aveline would have done, not giving a damn about the storm. She wasn't going to stay somewhere that she is not wanted. But she paused. If she were to leave that would probably give Connor the impression that she was leaving him and she didn't want that.

She closed her eyes and released her grip on the doorknob. She will spend the night, in hopes that she could make things right with him in the morning. After pulling herself together, she ascended upstairs.

There were three rooms, one of the rooms had the door opened so Aveline looked inside, it was empty. The other room across was closed. Aveline assumed it was Connor's and she didn't want to bother him right now. She stepped into her room and shut the door, cursing herself for not having any night clothes to wear.

She took a while to examine the beautiful room. She noticed on the side of the bed where a rocking chair sat there was a night shirt folded on the seat. Even with the argument, Connor was still kind enough to be considerate. Aveline dressed down into her underwear and replaced her dress with the shirt. She blew out the light and tucked into bed.

She didn't fall asleep easily, she couldn't. Aveline thought she was doing the right thing by telling Connor about the proposal. Now she wishes that she didn't and there's the question of whether he still wants to be with her or not. She doesn't want to lose him…

Connor sat in his room at his desk, glaring angrily into the oil lamp. He'd been brooding there for about an hour, but it seemed longer than that. Why is it the people that he loved most always being taken from him?

He lost his mother as a child, since then it has been hard to express his feelings towards women…until he met Aveline. She encouraged him to let go and not be afraid to say how he felt with her. He has always been in love with her, and now she's soon to be taken away from him.

He is so angry with her for telling him about this proposal. He is angry with himself for blowing his temper the way he did. Maybe he did overreact, without giving her a chance to explain. She didn't say she was going to accept his proposal.

He stood up and began pacing back and forth. If he wants to make this right, he should be willing to listen to her- and apologize. If she's even still here. The way he blew up at her, he knows Aveline wouldn't stay despite his offer. Connor shook his head in self-disgust and opened his door.

He noticed the room right across from his closed. That indicated Aveline did stay. This lightened Connor's mood a little. He walked towards the door and softly knocked on it. There was no answer so she must be asleep. That wasn't going to stop him. He quietly opened the door to see Aveline lying still in bed.

She didn't turn to look at him, but she heard him come in. she felt the weight of the bed sink in when he sat next to her. He comfortingly rested a hand on her shoulder, his touch was so soothing.

"Aveline…I'm sorry." Connor apologized. "I did not mean to get so upset and blow up like that."

He looked into her face to receive a response. Her cheeks and eyes were shined, as if she were crying. That pained him to realize he made the woman he loved cry over his foolish outburst.

Aveline sniffed before she finally spoke. "You know I would never do anything to break us."

That did it for Connor, there was no way he could fix this. Hearing the hurt in her voice, he wanted to stay and hold her in his arms to comfort her. But he caused enough pain with the things he said, she doesn't want his comfort.

At a loss of words, he rose off the bed and left the room closing the door behind him. He once again shut himself in his own room. He sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

Suddenly he heard the door open. Connor raised his head and saw Aveline standing near the door. She stared at him expressionlessly with her dark eyes, yet her stare held some kind of a sultry glint. Connor just stared back, not knowing what to say. She came up to him until she was right in front. It was as if she was waiting for him to say something. Connor tried his best to do so. "I…" Before he could finish, Aveline pressed a hand against his lips and exchanged it with a kiss. She sat on top of him, straddling around him with her legs and kissing him harder. Connor was surprised at this, but he could not stop what has started and eventually gave in.

She pushed him back onto the bed. Between the kissing Connor ran his hands up her outer thighs, then reaching the hem of her shirt, he lift it up to remove it from her lithe body. She accompanied him with this, then attempted to remove his clothing until he lay bare before her.

She bit her lower lip in satisfaction as she caressed his smooth russet skin. Aveline rose up looking down at him and rested her hands on his toned chest. She let out a low moan as she allowed him inside her, striding back and forth for that feel of pleasure.

Connor kept his hands on her waist, drawing his head back as he was also feeling the pleasure surge inside him. She bent down to kiss him again, and then he turned her over so that he was now on top of her. She started it, now he was going to finish it.

He plunged himself deep into her, while kissing and caressing every part of her mocha toned skin he could get to. He took his thrusts at a steady pace, not wanting to rush, but also not go too slow.

Her lustful cries filled the air and it sounded so good to his ears he didn't think he could stay in control for this long. "Oh Connor…" She called out his name, clutching him close to tighten the pleasure between them.

He began to quicken his pace. As he did so, Aveline felt her climax making its way. Connor grabbed a hold on one of her thighs, lifting it to allow her moment to be more pleasurable. Her moans grew louder with every thrust until she reached her peak. After taking it all in, she relaxed against the comfort of the bed.

Seconds later Connor was feeling his moment. He took his free hand and softly tugged at Aveline's thick curly hair while still holding up her thigh with the other. He lustfully groaned as he finished his end and collapsed on top of her. She lay back stroking his head, he rested against her chest, gradually calming down.

He then rose up to gaze at her. Locks of dark curls cascaded around her head and neck. She was so beautiful, this was his woman and no one would take her from him.

"I love you." Connor whispered.

"And I love you." Aveline whispered back.


	2. The Letter

The next morning, Aveline awakened to a cleared yet cloudy day. Connor was still asleep, his chest rising steadily up and down. She lightly brushed a braided strand of his hair from the side of his face. She's never seen him look so peaceful. The letter she sent to Jacques' manor came to her thoughts:

_Jacques my dearest friend,_

_I need to be honest and clear with you. You have proposed for my hand in marriage, but I can not accept for my heart belongs to someone else. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. You and I have been companions throughout our whole lives, and I don't want to risk our friendship with something more that could either make us complete or break us. You are a good man Jacques and I know you will soon find a woman that you truly deserve. One who would love you till death does you apart, but that woman can not be me. I promise you no matter what I will always be there for you as I have been. And I will always love you, but as your friend._

_ Love now and forever,_

_ Aveline_

Connor was the man her heart belonged to. Because of that, where he came from could never matter to anyone.


End file.
